User blog:Wassboss/Super Smash Bros Tournament Reboot: Diddy Kong vs Bowser Jr.
It's the battle of the tricksters in this round, as these two pint sized fighters go head to head. One is the nephew of the king of the jungle, the other the son of the koopa king. Their older relatives grudge has rubbed off on these two and this promises to be a real family affair; Diddy Kong: The Jet Pack using, Peanut firing spider monkey and Nephew of Donkey Kong vs Bowser Jr.: The Son of Bowser, obsessed with punishing the plumber who took away his beloved 'Mama Peach' Who is Deadliest Diddy Kong Standard Moves Neutral Attack: Swats his hand twice, turns to quickly kick his foot, and proceeds to repeatedly hit with his tail. Dash Attack: Performs a cartwheel and then does a ground slap with both hands. Forward Tilt: Leans to the side and flings both of his hands forward. Up Tilt: Swats the air above him with his hand. Down Tilt: Crouches and slaps forward. Forward Smash: Spins and slaps forward twice. Up Smash: Hops and kicks both of his legs into the air. Down Smash: Performs a sweeping kick. Neutral Aerial: Does and aerial cartwheel. Forward Aeriel: Kicks both his feet forward. Back Aerial: Thrusts his leg backwards and spins it behind him. Up Aerial: Performs and overhead flip kick. Down Aerial: Punches down with both arms in a powerful attack which can meteor smash. Throws: Diddy Kong grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; He tosses his opponent forwards or backwards depending on the throw. He throws his opponent into the air and kicks them. Throws the opponent on the ground and jump over them. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Diddy_Kong_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Peanut Popgun. Diddy Kong takes out his Peanut Popgun and fires an peanut out of it. The longer the attack is charged the farther and quicker the peanut will fly and the damage will also be increased. Does medium damage and little knockback. If overcharged then it cause a very powerful explosion in close range which does high damage and knockback. Side Special: Monkey Flip. Diddy Kong leaps forward and grabs onto his opponent face. He can then pummel them for several seconds before being dislodged. Does minor damage with no knockback. Can instead perform a flying kick which does medium damage. Up Special: Rocketbarrel Boost. Diddy Kong charges his rocketbarrels which can then launch him into the air. The initial launch explosion does medium damage and colliding with an opponent in mid-air will do minor damage with some knockback. Down Special: Banana Peel. Diddy Kong tosses a banana peel into the air to have it fall on the ground. An opponent who steps on the peel will slip and trip, stunning them for a follow up attack. Only one peel can be out at any time and will disappear once an opponent comes into contact with it. Does no damage. Final Smash: Rocketbarrel Barrage. Diddy Kong flies around on his rocketbarrels and can fire explosives peanuts which do minor-medium damage. Diddy Kong can also collide with his opponent to do medium damage. Peanut Popgun.jpg|Diddy Kong firing his Peanut Popgun. Monkey Flip.jpg|Diddy Kong using Monkey Kick to grab onto Lucario. Rocketbarrel Boost.jpeg|Rocket Barrel Boost Banana Peel.jpg|Banana Peel in use. Rocketbarrel Barrage.jpg|Rocketbarrel Barrage in use. Bowser Jr. Standard Moves Neutral Attack: The Clown Car punches twice, followed by a flurry of punches and a finishing hit using boxing gloves Dash Attack: Slashes multiple times with a grinder. Forward Tilt: Slashes forward with a pitchfork. Up Tilt: Slashes upwards with a pitchfork. Down Tilt: Clown Car opens it's mouth and swipes at the opponent with it's tongue Forward Smash: Uses two drills to drill his opponent. Up Smash: Flips upside down and uses the Clown Car spinning propeller. Down Smash: Slams the ground both sides of him with wrecking balls. Neutral Aerial: Clown Car swings around with boxing gloves extended. Forward Aeriel: The Clown Car swings a wrecking ball in front of itself. Back Aerial: The Clown Car swings a wrecking ball behind itself. Up Aerial: Swings a hammer above himself. Down Aerial: Extends a drill from below the Clown Car to drill an opponent. Throws: Bowser Jr grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; A boxing glove uppercuts the opponent forward. He spins and throws the opponent behind him. He throws the opponent above him. He throws the opponent on the floor and drills them. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Bowser_Jr._(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Clown Cannon. Bowser Jr fires a cannonball from the Clown Car's mouth. The cannon can be charged for a more powerful shot. Damage varies between medium-high depending on the charge and does average knockback. Side Special: Clown Kart Dash. Bowser Jr turns the Clown Car into a kart which speeds forward, doing damage to anyone it comes into contact with. Changing the direction will cause the Kart to spin out which will also do damage. Does medium damage with a decent knockback. Up Special: Abandon Ship. Bowser Jr ejects out of the Clown Car which explodes, doing damage to any nearby opponents. As Bowser Jr falls back to the ground he can swing his hammer to do damage. Both the Explosion and Hammer swing have high damage and Bowser Jr will gain a new Clown Car upon hitting the ground. Down Special: Mechakoopa. Bowser Jr drops a Mechakoopa from a hatch in the Clown Car. It will walk towards an opponent and if it makes contact will detonate. Does minor damage and has a weak knockback. Final Smash: Shadow Mario Paintbrush. Bowser Jr transforms into Shadow Mario and paints an Orange X on the screen. Any opponent caught in the X will receive minor damage while Bowser Jr will be teleported above the X. The X will clear away after a few seconds, doing massive knockback to anyone still caught in the X. Cannonball.jpg|Clown Cannonball about to be used. Clown Car Dash.jpg|Clown Car Dash. Abandon Ship.jpg|Abandon Ship being used by the Kooplings. MechaKoopa.jpg|Mechakoopa being launched. Shadow Mario Paintbrush.png|Shadow Mario Paint Brush X Factors Strength: Diddy Kong=50/Bowser Jr=60 Diddy Kong is small and not very heavy and thus his strength is very low and as a result he doesn't really have many powerful moves. Bowser Jr doesn't fair much better (despite being one the heaviest fighters in the game) but he at least has some more powerful attacks at his disposal and the Clown Car beefs his strength rating up a bit. Speed: Diddy Kong=80/Bowser Jr=65 Diddy Kong is very much a typical lightweight fighter, his attacks may not be strong but they are quick and enable him to use a hit and run type of fighting style. Bowser Jr has some quick attacks and special moves but his dash speed is low and the Clown Car's bulk and weight make it hard him to move around particularly quickly. Agility/Aerial Mobility: Diddy Kong=89/Bowser Jr=72 Diddy Kong's small frame and lightweight make him a very agile fighter, both in the air and on the ground. He's a very acrobatic fighter and he shows this in fighting style and moves often. Bowser Jr is alot more agile than you'd think in his Clown Car and is pretty good in the air but he just can't compare to Diddy Kong. Close Quarters Combat: Diddy Kong=78/Bowser Jr=78 These two are both fairly decent in close quarters combat and each brings a different style to the battlefield which suits each others styles well. Diddy Kong can take advantage of Bowser Jr's lack of speed and agility to chip away at his health but he also has to be careful to avoid some of his powerful attacks. Bowser Jr can take advantage of Diddy Kong's weak attacks and his own weight to absorb damage and wait for his time to strike but must be careful not to let Diddy Kong run circles around him. In the end they both match each other well in close range and that's why I've called it even. Ranged Combat: Diddy Kong=63/Bowser Jr=70 ''' Diddy Kong's projectile weapons, the Peanut Gun and the Banana Peel, suit his style well but are not very powerful and are only really useful at chipping away damage or creating a minor diversion. Bowser Jr packs alot of power in his projectiles and this will work well against the against a lightweight such as Diddy Kong. '''Killer Instinct/Brutality: Diddy Kong=56/Bowser Jr=70 Diddy Kong is a hero and is thus unlikely to try and kill his opponent although he may hold an animosity towards Bowser Jr which boosts his rating slightly. Bowser Jr, while not as brutal and evil as his father, can still be cruel at times and will not have a problem dealing out a violent punishment to an opponent. Voting System/Notes In order to counted as full votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edges format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely there to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. I have given a brief description of each standard and special move but have also linked to each characters respective move-set list for more detailed analysis if you so wish. Battle Diddy Kong is hanging upside down from the branch of a large tree, which overlooks a clearing in the jungle foliage. In the centre of this clearing sits a large pile of banana's, bunched together in a messy heap. "Why do I have to guard these stupid bananas," ''he thinks "''Nobody's stupid enough to try and steal from my uncle." ''He spots something out of the corner of his eye and flips himself the right way up to get a better look. Something is rustling the foliage around the clearing and Diddy Kong takes out one of his peanut guns, following the movement with his barrel. Suddenly a large spherical object emerges from the brush and he is confused to see that it looks like a clown face but the mouth is twisted downwards in a frown. ''"Looks like some kind of vehicle" ''he thinks and as his gaze rises he tenses, recognising the person inside of the object. Bowser Jr. He watches as the koopa circles the pile of bananas a couple of times, seemingly searching the area for something. He then turns his attention to the pile itself and he leans on the edge of the clown car, peering into the yellow abyss. A orange claw extends from the car and picks up a banana, holding it to Bowser Jr.'s face for him to examine. This is more than Diddy Kong can bear and he leaps from the tree, firing off his peanut guns as he does. Bowser Jr just about notices and raises his Clown Car to block the shots before using Clown Kart Dash to move out of range of the projectiles. Diddy Kong lands gracefully, pushing up his cap and fixing his guns on his adversary. "What are you doing here," he growls. "Now, now. There's not need to do anything rash," Bowser Jr says "I'm here looking for your uncle, do you have any idea where he could be." He lowers his hands to a button on the inside of the clown car. "As if i'd tell you," Diddy Kong snaps. Bowser Jr. sighs. "You're making this harder than it needs to be" he says shaking his head. "But it's much more fun this way." He presses the button and a cannon appears out of the front of the Clown Car and fires out a cannonball which Diddy Kong effortlessly jumps over. He fires off some more peanuts as he does but they all bounce harmlessly off the clown car. Bowser Jr. closes the distance and two boxing gloves sprout out of the clown car, swinging at Diddy Kong as soon as they get into range. He ducks under the swipes and jumps forward with a jumping kick, hitting Bowser Jr. right in the face and sending him reeling back. He follows up with a series a powerful slaps, rocking Bowser Jr.'s head from side to side. He rams his away with the clown car and swipes at him with a pitchfork, slicing through the skin of Diddy Kong's arm. Diddy Kong yelps and scrambles away, inviting Bowser Jr. to advance on him, pitchfork in hand, the clown car extending two spinning drills. Diddy Kong's eyes dart between the three weapons, his mind racing trying to come up with a plan. He looks over at the banana pile and gets an idea, quickly grabbing one and squeezing the fruit out into his mouth. "You really think that's going to help you" Bowser Jr. cackles and lunges forward, the drills narrowly missing Diddy Kong as he leaps to the side. He throws the peel from the eaten banana at the propeller on the bottom of the car and it gets caught, causing the car to tip over onto one side. Bowser Jr. frantically presses buttons to get the car back up onto it's propeller, managing to do so just as Diddy Kong launches at him with his rocketbarrels. He collides with him and they both go flying back. Bowser Jr. recovers first and the drills come out again but before he can start them up Diddy places his popgun against it and charges it up, the following explosion destroying the drill. Bowser Jr. glares and the clown car's mouth opens and the tongue rolls out, swinging up along Diddy Kong. He shivers and punches the tongue away, wiping the gunk off his fur. He jumps over a swinging wrecking ball and does a mid-air cartwheel, kicking Bowser Jr. in the head as he goes past, stunning the koopa. As he lands he spots movement in the foliage and he groans to himself. ''"Please tell me it's not another one" '' he thinks but as the leaves part his worry turns to excitement as he spots the Smash Ball. Bowser Jr. takes advantage of this distraction and uses the weight of the Clown Car to body slam the spider monkey, knocking him into the pile of bananas. He advances on his disorientated foe (having not yet noticed the smash ball) and a claw extended from the clown car, picking Diddy Kong out of the pile and holding him above his head. Diddy Kong squirms in the grip but he can't break free. Bowser Jr. throws him on the floor and drills him into the ground with the functioning drill, laughing as Diddy Kong's face is mashed into the dirt. He finally notices the Smash Ball which has been floating about for some time and turns his attention to it. He sees Diddy Kong start to get to his feet and he presses a button, causing a hatch to open, dropping out a Mechakoopa as he speeds off towards the smash ball. Diddy Kong catches the device with his tail as it falls out, preventing it from activating and allowing him to give chase. He waits until the moment is right before tossing the Mechakoopa and it sails through the air, hitting the Clown Car and making it stop dead in it's tracks. Bowser Jr. shouts and bangs on the vehicle impatiently but he can only watch as Diddy Kong races past him. He continues to bang on the controls and press buttons but the Clown Car has gone into shock and is taking a while to repair the damage. Frustrated he watches as Diddy Kong charges up his rocketbarrels, aiming them for where the smash ball is floating. His desperation finally gets the better of him and he presses the eject button and he is immediately launched out of the car, his trajectory directed at the smash ball. He smiles as he sees he is going to reach it before his adversary and draws his mallet. He swings it at the ball but the breeze nudges it slightly and the strike misses completely. His smile quickly disappears and he can only tumble helplessly through the air, watching as his opponent shoots right past him. Diddy Kong smashes into the smash ball and the rocketbarrels explode, doing heavy damage to the smash ball but not quite destroying it. As he falls he takes out his popguns and fires them both in quick succession. The projectiles all hit their mark and the smash does explodes, bathing Diddy Kong in it's glow. Diddy Kong wastes no time in activating the attack and he is soon floating in the air, looking down on Bowser Jr, whose Clown Car has repaired itself. The two lock eyes and Bowser Jr. tries to escape but he doesn't get far before an explosive peanut strikes the clown car, sending him sprawling. More peanuts begin to rain down on the car as it skids to a halt by the banana pile, the onslaught continuing for the full duration of the transformation, until Diddy Kong eventually floats to the ground. He walks over to the wreckage of the clown car, holes have been blasted in the sides and the whole thing is mangled and bent out of shape. He puts away his peanut gun but as he does he notices movement from the banana pile and he turns but it's too late to do anything as Bowser Jr. leaps from the heap, swinging the mallet right at his head. Bowser Jr. stands over the body of his defeated foe and looks over at the wreckage of his Clown Car. ''"Dad's gonna kill me when he sees what I've done to this" ''he thinks but his thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of footsteps. He watches with caution as a group of Koopa's appear at the the edge of the clearing. The lead koopa walks up to Bowser Jr and goes down onto one knee before delivering his message. "King Bowser has requested that we escort you home, he trusts that you were successful with your task." Bowser Jr looks down at him, which is some effort considering even kneeling he's almost his height, weighing up his response. "I did not manage to find that blasted ape," he says "but I did manage to subdue his nephew, maybe he could be of use if we take him back to the castle." The Koopa nods and beckons to his men, who come over and pick up Diddy Kong, handcuffing him as they do and drag him back through the path they came. The lead koopa turns to walk after them but is stopped by Bowser Jr. placing a hand on his shoulder. "My Clown Car has unfortunately been destroyed in during the battle," he says. "I'll have a new one commissioned when we return to the castle" the leader replies but Bowser Jr. laughs at him. "You misunderstand, my transportation has been destroyed and after recent events I don't think I will be able to walk all the way back to the castle unassisted." The leader looks at him bemused before he realises what he means. He kneels down again and Bowser Jr. jumps onto his back, sitting on the small gap between the shell and the koopa's head. The koopa stumbles slightly under the added weight but he steadies himself, beginning the long walk back to the castle. '''Winner Bowser Jr. ' Final Verdict When it came down to it, Bowser Jr. was simply much too versatile for Diddy Kong to handle. His Clown Car gave him a great deal of options in both ranged and melee combat and the voters believed that this allowed him to better control the battle and made his moves hard to predict and counter. Diddy Kong also suffered from being a relatively weak fighter and couldn't take much punishment and while Bowser Jr. is even less durable he had the Clown Car to absorb damage for him. Category:Blog posts